


Moonlight Confessions

by sleepinginthe_library



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i want someone to cuddle me :(, once again I can’t write seggs, theres not much angst, they watch the stars together :D, they’re in love and you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginthe_library/pseuds/sleepinginthe_library
Summary: After seeing his 2 best friends get together, Mattsun starts to realize his feelings for Makki. Soon the tension becomes too much for the team and Oikawa pushes Makki to confess. It doesn’t go as planned :OAnyways they make up and cuddles under the moonlight(Sorry I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Moonlight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’m so sorry this took so long to come out. Schools been difficult and I haven’t had the motivation to write. Hopefully I’ll start on the requests I’ve received and get those done soon. Thank you for supporting me, I seriously appreciate it.

The bell rang loudly

Mattsun looked up, startled. 

“Damn it. I got distracted again.” He thought. 

Before he had rudely interrupted by the obnoxious bell, his thoughts had been filled with his pink haired friend. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about Makki. It’s not like anything had happened to them, he just couldn’t get him out of his head. 

Mattsun started to pack up his school supplies, as Makki came over to him. They were supposed to walk to lunch together. 

“Daydreaming again?” Makki asked with a teasing look on his face. 

“Shut up.” Mattsun responded, although there wasn’t any bite to it. 

They set off for the cafeteria and Mattsun started to think again,

“This is how our relationship has always been, we tease each other, make fun of Oikawa together, spend all our time with each other, and maybe we’re a little too close but that’s ok, that’s what friends do right?”

They turned a corner, and saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting together at their usual table. They slid into their seats and faced the newly announced couple.

“What an experience that had been, walking in on them.” Mattsun thought with a shudder. Definitely not one of his favorite things that had happened to him.   
Mattsun looked up from his lunch and started to pay attention to Oikawa’s blabbering. 

“...Iwaizumi took me out to a cafe after we saw the new alien movie. It was so sweet.”

Iwaizumi looked embarrassed and had a light blush on his face. 

“Aww who knew Iwaizumi was such a romantic.” Makki teased him. 

Mattsun laughed and joined in on teasing Iwaizumi for the rest of the lunch hour. They all left the cafeteria in high spirits, (well maybe not Iwaizumi), and headed to their afternoon classes. 

Once school was over Mattsun walked to the gym for volleyball practice. He has tried looking for Makki so they could walk together, but he noticed Oikawa and him talking together and didn’t want to interrupt them, though he was curious but he’ll never admit it. Mattsun walked into the gym and headed towards the locker room to get changed. 

When he walked in, he noticed Makki was already even though he had been talking to Oikawa before. Mattsun was slightly confused but shrugged it off, and pulled off his shirt to change and get ready for practice. If Mattsun hadn’t turned around, he would’ve noticed Makki looking at him, practically drooling. Oikawa looked over at Makki and laughed quietly. 

“Boy, they sure are whipped for each other, if only Mattsun could see it.” He thought. 

Mattsun heard Oikawa laughing and turned around, which caused Makki to quickly look away and he pretended to be looking for something in his gym bag. 

“Oikawa what’s so funny?” Mattsun asked, confused. 

“Oh nothing, I just thought of something Iwaizumi said earlier today.” Oikawa said with a tone of finality, ending their conversation there. 

Makki was running behind because he was busy drooling over Mattsun’s abs, so he was rushing to get ready. Mattsun was about to walk out of the room, when he looked over at Makki to ask him about his conversation with Oikawa. 

“Hey Makki do y-.” Mattsun stopped and stared at Makki. 

For some reason he couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from his toned body. He suddenly snapped out of it and rushed out of the room, embarrassed. Makki noticed Mattsun was slightly blushing when he ran and couldn’t help but hope that Mattsun would realize his feelings towards him. After all he was tired of waiting, tired of the small fleeting touches shared between them, and tired of the electricity that appeared whenever they were in close proximity to each other. The tension was unbearable for Makki and apparently for other people too. That’s why Oikawa had confronted him before practice, he was trying to help them get together. Makki was hesitant about accepting the offer, but in the end accepted. Makki shook off his thoughts and went into the gym to practice. 

Throughout practice Makki started noticing small details about Mattsun. The way he bit his lip slightly when he was concentrating on the ball, or when he made jokes with the other middle blockers, and when he pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, Makki definitely noticed that. 

“Damn it, who made him so hot?” Makki thought. 

He tried to keep his thoughts under control, but Mattsun was making it hard too. He almost got hit with the ball multiple times, and the team was starting to get concerned. 

“Makki are you ok?” Yahaba asked. 

“Yeah sorry, I’m a little out of it today.” Makki responded. 

“Yeah he’s too busy thinking about Mattsun. There’s no way he’ll be able to play volleyball properly today.” Oikawa teased. 

“Shut up, he’s going to hear you.” Makki said, panicking. 

Oikawa just laughed and walked away. 

After practice and another session of Makki staring at Mattsun’s abs while trying not to get caught, he walked over to Mattsun and asked him to come over to his house to study with him. 

“Sure, give me a second I need to get my textbooks and then we can go.” Mattsun responded. 

Makki gave a hum of acknowledgement and walked to the school gates. Mattsun got his books and met back up with Makki. They walked towards Makki’s house in a comfortable silence, their hands almost touching together. As they neared the turn towards Makki’s neighborhood, Makki tripped over a crack in the road and was about to hit the rough pavement when he felt a pair of strong arms catch him. He was engulfed in a firm, but warm embrace as he was brought upright. 

“Shit, are you ok?” Mattsun asked in a concerned tone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Makki said in a small voice. “Thank you for catching me.”

“Of course, next time I’m letting you fall though.” Mattsun teased. 

Makki flipped him off and continued walking, his thoughts filled with Mattsun’s embrace and how much he wanted it to happen again. They reached his house and went to Makki’s room. Mattsun opened his Physics textbook and they got to work on learning equations and formulas. 

Their study session was filled with small fleeting touches and glances at each other that lasted a little too long to be considered normal. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Mattsun noticed it and was having a hard time trying to keep himself under control. He wanted to pin Makki down on the bed and kiss him so bad. He had managed to subdue those thoughts until Makki had “accidentally” sat down on his lap to get a closer look at the review problems. Mattsun then grabbed Makki and flipped him around. He pinned his wrists together and kissed him passionately. Makki was so shocked he didn’t have anytime to react. He didn’t think that his teasing would work. Mattsun noticed Makki wasn’t kissing him back so he pulled away. 

“Shit, shit, shit, that was so dumb. Why did I do that?” Mattsun thought. 

“Makki, I’m sorry I misread everything, I’ll leave now.” 

Mattsun ran out of the bedroom, forgetting his school bag. Makki shook himself out of his shocked daze and tried to answer Mattsun before he left, but he didn’t succeed. Makki’s thoughts were racing,

“Fuck, I should’ve responded. He’s probably freaking out.” 

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy it, he definitely wanted that to happen again, he was just too shocked to respond in time. 

“Ok, who would know how to fix this?” Makki said, thinking out loud, “Oikawa would, or at least I hope so.”

Makki hurriedly dialed Oikawa’s number, praying that he would answer. After 3 rings, he picked up. 

“Oikawa, shit I messed up. I was teasing Mattsun, trying to get him to, oh I don’t know, maybe make a move? And he did, but I was too shocked and didn’t respond in time, so he probably thinks I didn’t want him to pin me down, cause trust me I do.”

“Wait, what the fuck happened?” Makki heard Iwaizumi say in the background. 

“Listen Makki, you need to go over to his house, or text him to meet you somewhere. Then you can apologize to him and explain yourself. I’m not about to let you both ignore this. I’m not dealing with the tension, it’s too much, even the team noticed.” 

Makki let out a small laugh, 

“Thank you, I owe you milk bread once I fix everything.”

“Damn right you do.” Oikawa said, “Especially after having to hear you describe in detail how you wanted Mattsun to pound you into the mattress.”

Makki flushed and huffed,

“Don’t say that when Iwaizumi is there.”

“Hun, you interrupted him fucking me into next week, I don’t think it really matters.”

When Makki heard this, he screeched and apologized then hung up his phone quickly. He could practically hear them laughing, even though they were (thankfully) far away. 

“Stop getting distracted Makki, you have to fix this.” He reprimanded himself. 

He came up with a plan which consisted of him asking Mattsun to meet him at the park they always go to, so he could pick up his school bag. Then he would confess and apologize to him. Hopefully after that, they would make up and maybe do something more. 

Makki went to pick up his phone that he had thrown across the room after that conversation. He opened his messages and went to message Mattsun. 

-Hey, you left your school bag here. Let’s meet at the park in the usual spot so you can get it.

-Ok, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. 

Makki nervously paced around his room, trying to collect himself. He grabbed one of Mattsun’s hoodies that he had left there and put it on. After he had gotten all of the stuff together, he ran out of the house to the park. Once he reached it, he walked down a dimly lit path. He couldn’t see well, but the moon provided some light. He almost tripped on a branch, which brought him back to when Mattsun caught him. 

Shit, he had to fix this.

After walking for a few minutes, he found the tree that they usually sat under, they would watch the stars together, or the cherry blossoms fall. He walked to it, and plopped down. 

Mattsun saw the text. 

He had been anticipating some form of contact, but he hadn’t expected Makki to ask him to meet up. He was a nervous wreck, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Makki leaving him. He forced himself out of his bed and got ready to meet Makki. He walked the familiar path to their tree and saw him. He looked beautiful, the moonlight illuminated his already stunning features, but what made Mattsun’s heart soar was the hoodie Makki was wearing. It was the one he had left when he spent the night 2 weekends ago. He had wondered why Makki hadn’t returned it, but maybe Makki kept it for a different reason. 

“Hey.”

Makki turned around so fast, he almost got whiplash. 

“Hey.” He responded, looking down. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, so he started to fidget with them. 

“Um, is that my bag?” Mattsun asked.

“Oh, yeah it is.” Makki got up and handed it to him. 

He was about to open his mouth when Mattsun spoke first,

“Listen, I’m sorry about kissing you without your consent. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Can we just forget about it? I don’t want our friendship to end because I made a mistake.”

Makki’s heart broke when he heard Mattsun say the kiss was a mistake. 

“So you think the kiss was a mistake?” Makki asked

“Well yeah, you didn’t want it, so wouldn’t that be classified as a mistake?”

Mattsun started to turn around when he heard Makki respond,

“What if I don’t want it to be one?”

Mattsun spun around to look at him. 

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes.” Makki said breathlessly 

Mattsun closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was hesitant, but Makki didn’t mind. He was just excited to have Mattsun’s lips on his again. He let Mattsun know he was ready to take it further and they kissed passionately under the tree, in the moonlight. After a few more seconds, they broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Mattsun, I’m so sorry. I should’ve responded faster, I was just shocked. I didn’t think my teasing would’ve worked. 

“I should’ve known you were trying to provoke me. Anyways it’s ok, don’t apologize. All that matters is that we’re together now.” Mattsun responded. 

Once they had made up, they sat back down to watch the stars together, Makki lying down on Mattsun. They talked about their childhood, their relationship, and their future. Mattsun pulled Makki up for another kiss as a star shot across the sky. 

“I’ll never leave you, I’ll love you forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it towards the end. Let me know if I can fix it in anyway. Make sure to get some sleep and drink some water as well <3


End file.
